


Universe Falls: War of Extermination

by New_Yorktown



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Depiction of Genocide, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Horror, Science Fiction, Universe Falls, alien life, warfare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Yorktown/pseuds/New_Yorktown
Summary: Inspired by MiniJen, all credit for the original crossover and character reinterpretations goes to her. During a trip to space on behalf of Doctor Pines, a group of Gems and Humans find themselves propelled off course to a terrifying destination: The Diamond Authority's newest colony.Amidst a dying planet ravaged by invaders from the stars, the visitors from Earth will come face to face with a brutal battle for survival that will pose troubling moral questions.





	Universe Falls: War of Extermination

Dipper let out an annoyed sigh as he was abruptly tossed from his position aboard the red alien starship, slamming into a rear bulkhead and remaining pinned there by the immense G-Force of the shift, while everyone else save Garnet let out a scream at this sudden event. He had had a feeling the seemingly simple mission would develop a hitch, and the bittersweet flavor of being proven right washed over him moments before, when every screen in the room abruptly went blue and Pearl lost control of the Ruby's former ship.

And it started with such a simple request too. With the threat of Bill Cipher looming ever greater over the small town of Gravity Falls, Great Uncle Stanford had made a request of his Crystal Gem allies: Take the spaceship they had captured and retrieve some manner of spaceborn stone and metal objects for him, moon dust and meteors. Though chemically identical to materials found on earth, metals found in fallen meteorites had special arcane significance and uses, so Ford figured he might as well run some tests on samples brought down artificially and see if he could build anything useful with it.

Pearl and Garnet were aboard, of course, though Amethyst had declined the mission as "nerd business." Dipper, Mabel, and Steven, though not expecting to do much, were ecstatic at the idea of visiting outer space again, and under vastly less stressful circumstances then the trip to the human zoo. Finally, Lapis wasn't about to let Dipper go into space without her supervision.

And so, here they all were, freaking out aboard the ship Peridot had said she's gone over and fixed with a fine toothed comb, as it rocketed off course into deep space.

"THIS IS WHY I DON'T LISTEN TO PERIDOT!" Pearl screamed out, bracing herself to once again trail behind the ship for another adventure in light distortion. But after a moment, she opened her eyes and found herself still within the spaceship, all while the humans of the bunch found themselves able to move again, having simply been thrown about by the abrupt turn, not pinned down by faster than light speeds. "Well, I guess she did fix the stabilizers. Let's see what exactly happened."

The group of six gathered around the centermost control panel in the room while Pearl looked over the data. "Hmm, according to this the ship and it's Ruby crew are being requisitioned as reinforcements on a planet designated 63621138, Gamma Quadrant, priority 1 signal. The coordinates were loaded in and the autopilot turned on." Pearl began working the console. "Not to worry though, I'll easily be able to reverse the coordinates and take us back to earth once the autopilot disengages."

"What about whoever called in the ship?" Dipper asked. "Won't they get suspicious when their ship doesn't arrive? Or get even more suspicious when it arrives with humans on board?" He then let out a wince as Mabel used her pocket glitter gun on the back of his left hand.

"Way ahead of you bro bro!" She exclaimed before shooting herself in the forehead with the same device. "Now we can pretend to be Gems!"

"That won't be needed." Garnet spoke up before defusing down to her two component parts, Ruby and Sapphire. "Whoever is in charge of whatever base called us won't have authority over a Sapphire. I'll simply tell them they've have interrupted me, my Pearl, my Ruby bodyguard and my Lapis Lazuli underling on a special terraforming mission. They'll let us go in no time." The blue seer finished.

Said Lapis was the next to speak. "I'll find Steven and the twins somewhere to hide. Maybe you can reach them on the communicator and see if we can use that story to avoid landing."

Unfortunately, as the ship flew ever closer to its destination, all attempts at communication failed. All comm traffic coming to and from whatever planet they were being delivered to was encoded, and none of the Crystal Gems were up to date on Homeworld military encryption. And so, the ship drew ever closer, the planet abruptly coming into view. Having found a floor panel and pried it loose with water from the drink filled cooler the twins had brought on the mission, Lapis let them return to the window and observe their destination before going into hiding. As soon as the group cast eyes on it though, frowns began to form as they realized something was wrong.

The planet in question, growing ever closer, was a green, moonless sphere floating in space, bearing several long, ugly gashes along it's surface, visible from orbit. Rusty brown and chemical green clouds formed hellacious storms that slowly swam through the atmosphere, and as the small craft got within orbit, the occupants were able to see several much larger gem starships hanging in high orbit, releasing steady barrages of laser fire onto the planet below.

Pearl, Lapis, Ruby and Sapphire all became extremely grim upon witnessing all this, while Steven could have swore that the muscle around his stomach gem began to ache at the sight.

The small starship broke through the atmosphere and began an approach vector, skimming over the treetops of a thick alien jungle as it approached an instillation in the distance. It seemed in every direction there was a blemish upon the jungle: blast craters, chemical pools, raging infernos, and deep, excavated canyons, albeit lacking the trademark virus machinery of Kindergartens.

Just as the Pines Twins were getting ready to get into their hiding space, a few screens of the ship abruptly flashed red and an alarm sounded. In response to the danger the autopilot unlocked itself, but just as Pearl realized she had control of the craft she spotted the danger: a chemically propelled warhead, small enough to be fired from a shoulder launcher, and less than a second away from the ship.

As the explosion rocked the outer hull and set off even more warning signals, the group instinctively dove around Steven while he raised his bubble around the group, not the first time they'd practiced the "safety hug" as the young boy called it. In a short, jarring span of time, the spaceship smashed into the jungle, skid across the ground to spread another wildfire to the planet's surface, and eventually came to a stop. After a few moments of quiet stillness, Steven popped the bubble and the occupants stumbled out.

As everyone pulled themselves off a winded and flattened Steven, Mabel went to find somewhere to throw up while Dipper looked over to Ruby and Sapphire. "Friendly bunch of people, Homeworld Gems."

While Ruby simply responded to the comment with a glare while moving to get the door open, Pearl was already over at the control console, upon which only one screen was still lit, flashing a very basic message. "I don't think the Homeworld shot us down." She commented. "The missile weapon didn't manage to penetrate the shields or the armor, it just knocked us into the ground from the shockwave. Everything is intact except for the power regulator, which burned out from the strain of the gravity well trying to sort us out while we were crashing." She thought for a second. "A Gem weapon from this era would have done much more damage.."

As Ruby finished forcing the now depowered door open, Sapphire spoke up. "Then we won't have a problem. The base ahead of us has the necessary part and I'll be able to bluff them out of it. Ruby, Steven, Pearl, we're all going. Lapis, keep the twins safe."

"You can't be serious Sapphire! We're not taking Steven to that military base!" Pearl shouted out, completely shocked.

"He is necessary to acquire the part. I have foreseen it." She stated simply before floating to the exit.

"What about the people who shot us down?" Lapis asked.

"I am able to see a clear path through the jungle." She responded.

"Aw come on! I want to see the weird alien planet too!" Mabel cut in.

"The weird alien planet that seems to be hot jungle in every direction, teaming with microbiology we have no defenses against, and currently bombed and occupied by Homeworld Gem soldiers." Dipper replied while gazing out the front viewport at the stretching, battle scared jungle.

"I agree, you two are staying right where I can see you." Lapis added, before turning to the departing party. "And you're sure Steven is absolutely necessary?"

"He is a key component in the chain of events that will allow us to leave this world." Sapphire replied. "And he'll be perfectly safe." And with that, she dropped through the door into the jungle outside. Pearl went shortly after, followed by Steven, who took a moment to reassure Lapis.

"I won't have a prob, bob." He said with a cheesy grin before dropping down, his feet sinking slightly into the loose, upturned and extremely warm soil upturned by the ship's impact. With a deep breath, Steven took his first step onto an alien world.


End file.
